Tony's Night Alone
by lyrewolf101
Summary: Finally, after months of being stuck with people who take over the couch, eat at the kitchen table, and worst of all, tell him what to do, Tony Stark has the next few nights alone. With everyone gone, he can now do all of the things on his list, starting with SHIELD. But is he truly alone, or is somebody there, watching? I felt that since it's Halloween, I should do something.


**I don't own the Avengers.**

_Tony Stark's Night Alone._

"…And that's it," Steve finished as he zipped the last bag shut. He, along with the two assassins is going on a two-day mission to who knows where.

"Are you _sure?_" Tony asked sarcastically. That man has packed enough for a three month trip, _at least. _

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure." Steve threw the bag over his shoulder and began to grab the rest of his equipment, including another duffle bag and his shield.

"Stark, stop annoying Cap," commanded Clint as he tromped into the living room with Natasha at his heels. They were both carrying duffle bags full of clothes and one that made a suspicious clinking sound as they walked toward them.

"My bad," Tony rolled his eyes and plopped himself onto his leather couch. "So are you guys going to at_ least_ tell me where you're going?"

The three looked at each other. "No," they said simultaneously.

Tony huffed - what friends they are.

"Cap," Natasha called, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. One more tardy and I'm sure that they'll have paperwork ready for us when we get back." All four Avengers shuddered at the idea. They've all had their share with the horrid nightmare.

"Yeah, but last time _Stark _was with us," Clint stated.

"Oh, yeah," Steve and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Tony said in outrage, "It was JARVIS's fault! He didn't tell me that we had to be there _before_ 11AM!"

"And yet you arrived there at a quarter to 1," Natasha remarked.

Tony huffed and went back to watching the Steelers' and the Jets' game. Some people just can't let it go!

The trio walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. There was no sound except for the football game.

Finally, Steve broke the silence. "Are you _sure_ you're going to be okay being home alone?" he asked.

Tony snorted, what kind of question is that?! It was true, since Steve, Natasha, and Clint would be away on a mission, Bruce was at some science convention across the country, Thor was on Asguard, and Pepper was away on a business trip, he would be alone for at least 2 days until Steve and the assassins get back.

"_Of course_ I'll be fine!" he exasperated.

"Just making sure, due to your past of experiences of you being left alone."

"Hey! Give me some credit, I've grown up since I've joined the Avengers."

Natasha looked up from her phone and gave him and 'are you serious?' look.

He caught it and glared at her. "Well, a little bit."

"Yeah," Clint snorted, "_A little_."

"Hey!"

_Ding, _ringed the elevator before Tony could ramble on.

"Oh, thank God," Natasha sighed with relief.

"Saved by the bell," Clint agreed as they stepped in.

"So long, Stark," Steve nodded at him as the doors closed.

_Five_

_._

_._

_Four_

_._

_._

_Three_

_._

_._

_Two_

_._

_._

_One_

.

.

.

The doors remained shut. Tony looked around, as if to make sure the coast is clear before leaping into the air, screaming "YIIIIIIPPPPIIIIEEEEE!" at the top of his lungs.

_Finally,_ after months of torturous talking to people and living with people, he was free! No one to tell him what to do, no one to be the consistently nagging him, no one at all!

Tony landed on the couch with a giant THUD. He stretched across the entire sofa and rested his head on the armrest. He sighed with content. Nothing had _ever_ felt this good in a long time.

Tony shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin white piece of paper. He unfolded it and began to read what was written.

_Tony's List of Things to do When Avengers are Gone_

_1. Mess around With Pepper_

_2. Poke through Steve's action figures and pics (for blackmail later)_

_3. Set up cameras and microphones in Clint and Natasha's room_

_4. Hide Natasha's spare guns_

_5. Hide Bruce's spare glasses_

_6. Put hair removal into Thor's shampoo_

_7. Watch horror movies _

_8. Play AC/DC as loud as the speakers can possibly go_

_9. Paint shooting range pink_

_10. Have JARVIS hack into SHIELD and look through files_

_11. Hack into SHIELD _again_ and turned on fire alarms_

_12. Work on the prototype for harboring electrical energy solely from left over garbage_

_13. Sprinkle chili powder onto Pop Tarts and reseal them_

_14. Change password on Cap's phone, as well as everything else he owns_

_15. Switch Natasha's knife with plastic ones_

Tony smirked and laid the paper next to him. He reached for the remote and paused the TV.

"JARVIS," Tony said loudly, "Upload SHIELD's files, we're going to begin our vacation on number ten. Let's have a little fun with our _favorite_ organization."

"_As you wish, sir."_

Tony laughed."Yep," he chuckled to himself, "these next few days are gonna be a blast!"

He laid back onto the couch and put his hands behind his back, what fun will he have!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Little did he know, that a pair of bright blue eyes were looking at him from inside the kitchen cabinet. A giggle erupted from it's mouth as it watched the man with interest. It's tiny body shook with delight, the black stringy hair bouncy up and down. It's bloodless pale fingers gripped the handle of a knife and touched it's cruel blade.

"Yes," it agreed, "what fun indeed."

**Hey, sorry for not updating my other story, Secrets from the Past. I am having some _serious _writer's block:( If you have any ideas on that story, please tell me! And remember, this is only my second story, so please be nice and not too mean. I would love to hear what you think, and if you have any ideas for Tony and on his nights alone. Please R&R! :)**


End file.
